Autógrafo
by Janyo
Summary: Darma encuentra a Bodi muy ocupado practicando su firma, pues el mastín le confiesa que aún no sabe dibujar un autógrafo para sus fans; la zorrita lo ayudara sin imaginar el uso que le dará el perro a este conocimiento.


La semana pasada fue un completo bodrio. Mientras nuestra banda se había presentado a tocar en Estadio Nacional de Pekín, yo me la pasé en casa postrada y enferma por una fuerte infección estomacal.

Desgraciadamente, todo ese tiempo no estuve sola. Me acompañó en mi dolencia la lunática de mi madre, que quería curarme con los asquerosos remedios caseros que mi abuela le dio a ella cuando era una zorrezna, aunque también en ese tiempo recibí las visitas casi diarias de Bodi, al menos los primeros días, hasta que tuvo que irse a presentar a los ensayos finales y por último, al concierto.

El mastín fue muy considerado, atento, detallista y bueno, muy lindo como él suele ser todo el tiempo conmigo; lo único malo fue que tuve que soportar las indirectas muy directas de mi madre sobre 'lo romántico' que era el perro conmigo y que ya le diera el sí. Por suerte, Bodi es muy paciente o quizás muy bobo y no le presta mayor importancia a sus insinuaciones, pero para mí, sintiéndome débil y enferma, era más bochornoso de lo normal, y no, no es que Bodi y yo seamos más que mejores amigos, ambos somos felices así como estamos, pero es horrible que mi madre siga insistiendo con lo mismo.

Como sea, después de esa terrible semana y perderme por primera vez uno de nuestros conciertos como banda, por fin estaba recuperada y lo primero que hice fue ir a nuestro lugar de ensayo favorito: La mansión de Angus Scattergood. El pequeño mayordomo robot, Ozzie, me dio la bienvenida y me mostró en su display que Bodi se encontraba en la cocina. Me dirigí hacía allá esperando no enterarme de algún chisme como el del fiasco de la declaración de hace unos meses y llegué al amplio rincón de la casa donde todos nos reunimos a vaciar la nevera de Angus. Aunque como ya se volvió costumbre, me encontré con algo que nunca esperas ver al llegar ahí: Bodi estaba sentado de patas cruzadas sobre la mesa de la cocina, se encontraba muy concentrado escribiendo sobre una toronja con un marcador permanente.

Quisiera decir que es lo más raro que visto hacer al perro, pero mentiría.

—Hola Bodi, ¿qué estás…? ¡Argh!

Me anuncié ante el mastín pero antes de terminar mi saludo, él saltó y corrió directo a mí como un cánido desesperado y me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, cargándome unos centímetros en el aire.

—¡Darma, Darma, Darma! —ladró efusivo el mastín, como si no me hubiera visto en años—. ¡Regresaste, por fin regresaste!

—Ja, ja, Bodi, perrito bobo, basta, me vas a sacar las entrañas, ja, ja, ja…

Reí complacida por las atenciones de él; Bodi siempre era muy empalagoso con todos y yo no era la excepción, pero este tipo de recibimiento no me lo esperaba del todo; suerte que era él, no le aceptaría esta clase de invasión a mi espacio personal a cualquiera.

—Oh, lo lamento Darma. —Muy a mi pesar, él me bajó con cuidado al ras del suelo, pero sus patas siguieron rodeando mi cintura. Por un momento nuestros hocicos quedaron frente a frente, él me vio con una sonrisa tímida y yo se la regresé con algo de rubor debido a la cercanía, aunque no me incomodaba de todo—. Lo siento, ahora que lo pienso, no debí cargarte, te acabas de recuperar del estómago después de todo.

El perro se rascó la nuca apenado, en su lugar yo hice algo que no suelo hacer muy seguido: actuar femeninamente, así que enseguida le regalé un breve abrazo tomándolo por el cuello.

—No, no te preocupes Bodi, estoy bien, sabes que soy una chica fuerte y que una infección no iba a poder con esta vulpina. Me alegro que no te hayas olvidado de mí, perrito.

Nos apartamos una vez más y noté en él algo de vergüenza al mismo tiempo que observaba cómo agitaba la cola de lado a lado, Bodi era incapaz de ocultar su felicidad.

—¡Jamás me olvidaría de ti, mejor, mejor amiga!

—Oye, ¿que dijimos de eso? Sólo dime Darma o pondrás a Germur celoso —le guiñé el ojo.

—Oh sí, claro, je, je.

Bodi y yo aún somos los mejores amigos, nada más ha pasado entre los dos y me alegro por eso; no negaré que a veces pienso en él de otra manera, pero ahora mismo, mi amistad con Bodi es lo que más importa y él parece comprenderlo bien.

—Y dime, perrito; ¿qué changos hacías pintando todas esas toronjas? ¿Estás muy aburrido o qué?

Por alguna extraña razón, mi mejor, mejor amigo se crispó ante el comentario. Parecía como si en vez de haberle hecho una inocente pregunta, le hubiera dicho una obscenidad o algo así.

—¿La-la-las to-toronjas? ¿Qué, qué hacía? Bueno… es qué… ah, es que…

—¿Qué, qué sucede? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

El perro agachó la mirada y tocó las puntas de sus dedos índices.

—Es que… pensarás que es una tontería.

—Tranquilo cachorro, eso ya lo tengo por sentado, contigo siempre es así.

—Ah bueno… ¡oye!

Bodi reaccionó tarde como siempre a mi insulto y yo reí por su clásica y tierna ingenuidad. Después de hacerlo fruncir el ceño, supuse que bastaría para relajarlo.

—Je, je, sólo bromeo, vamos dime, prometo no burlarme.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa… —mencionó nervioso.

—¿Qué? Bueno, dímelo y ya, lo haces sonar como si fuera algo grave. ¿Qué tiene de malo unas toronjas? ¡Ya cuéntame!

—Oh, está bien, es que verás… el día que fue el concierto, al terminar fuimos a una sesión de autógrafos, como ya sabes, todos los fans se forman para que el sr. Scattergood les firme sus libretas, posters o hasta sus… hasta sus…

Por alguna razón, Bodi empezó a apretar la toronja que tenía en su pata y comenzó a balbucear sin control, como si tuviera algo atorado en el hocico o no supiera cómo decirme algo bochornoso; pero como había entendido su punto, lo apresuré para que prosiguiera hablando.

—Sí, sí, ya sé, ¿pero dime qué tiene que ver eso con las toronjas?

—Lo que pasó es que vino una chica a mí y me pidió un autógrafo en sus…

—¿¡Una chica!? ¿Qué clase de chica? ¿Qué especie era? —pregunté algo ansiosa, no sabía porque.

—Pues… era una… no sé, parecía una especie de felina, pero recuerdo que sus orejas era muy curiosas, tenían mechones negros que salían de sus puntas.

—Era una lince, supongo. ¿Y cómo era ella? ¿Era bonita o qué?

—Pues sí, era linda, bastante, de hecho. Recuerdo que tenía un pelaje más exótico y mucho más llamativo que el tuyo y…

A este perro babas aún no le he enseñado a no comparar hembras con otras… especialmente conmigo.

—¡No me refiero a eso, zoquete! Y a todo esto, ¿qué rábanos tiene que ver con lo de las toronjas y…?

—Oh cierto, lo que pasó es que ella se acercó a mí y pues… me pidió que diera mi autógrafo y yo, pues…

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Era tan bonita que te quedaste viéndola o qué? —susurré nada celosa.

—No, no, no… bueno, sí era bastante atractiva…

Bodi…

—… pero no le pude dar mi autógrafo porque… yo no sé como hacer uno.

Awwww, mi vido. ¿Así que sólo era eso? El menso no tenía una firma que ofrecerle a esa ofrecida. Bueno, me pareció tierno de su parte, aunque no sé porqué tanto alboroto por un simple autógrafo.

—Oh, ya veo, ¿y entonces qué hiciste?

—Como le dije que no podía dárselo, se conformó con que le diera un beso.

¡BODI, PEQUEÑO HIJO DE...!

—¿¡Qué tú qué!? ¿¡Te besuqueaste con una perfecta extraña!? —grité histérica.

El méndigo perrito rió despreocupado, llevándose una pata a la nuca.

—Pues bueno, me sentí tan mal de no poderle darle un autógrafo mío que le di un beso y…

Machos, ¡todos son iguales!

—¿Y por eso tenías que restregarle tus labios en los suyos? Déjame adivinar, ¿seguro hasta le metiste la lengua, verdad? ¡Ugh! —Cerré los ojos asqueada al imaginarme a Bodi compartiendo babas con otra fulana— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Mejor no quiero saberlo!

—Pero Darma…

—¡Olvídalo, mejor dime la verdad, zonzo!

—¡Darma! Sólo le di un beso en la mejilla, ella era una fan y una total desconocida, jamás haría algo así con una chica que apenas conozco —contestó serio y con sinceridad—. Papá me enseñó hace tiempo que esa clase de besos sólo debo darlos cuando tenga novia o esposa, pues sólo debe hacerse con alguien muy, muy especial para uno.

Me di una palmada en la cara, mis terribles celos de una amiga únicamente preocupada por la seguridad afectiva de mi mejor, mejor amigo (¡Y nada más!) me hicieron imaginarme esa clase de idioteces, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta? Bodi era la inocencia encarnada, seguro él ni sabía de dónde vienen los bebés, no sé porque me imaginé esas cosas.

—¿De verdad, Bodi?

—Así es Darma. ¿Te lo dije la otra vez, recuerdas? Nunca he besado así a una chica.

—Oh… ya veo, je, je —reí avergonzada—. Cielos, lo lamento, no sé porque me imaginé eso y me preocupé demás.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto eso?

—Ah bueno…

La pregunta de Bodi, ingenua pero al mismo tiempo astuta, me agarró de bajada, la verdad ni yo misma sé porque fantaseo con estupideces a veces, tal vez heredé esa disparatada imaginación y exageración de la loca de mi madre, o tal vez como su mejor, mejor amiga despertó un lado sobreprotector de mí que no conocía.

—Este… pues.. verás, yo… —Por algún extraño motivo, no podía articular palabra y sentía un insólito rubor en la cara. Sacudí la cabeza con tal de refrescarme un poco y tras pensarlo con detenimiento, me enfoqué en mi duda previa—… ¡Por qué soy tu amiga y me preocupas! Pero olvida eso y respóndeme de una condenada vez. ¿A qué viene lo de las cochinas toronjas en toda esa anécdota?

—Oh pues que después del concierto, le pregunté al sr. Scattergood sobre qué podía hacer para que no me volviera a pasar ese problema con la chica; él me dijo que la solución era practicar con toronjas.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Y eso cómo te ayudará a hacer un autógrafo? Por lo que entendí ni siquiera tienes una firma.

—Es lo que le traté de decir al sr. Scattergood, pero él me respondió que él así aprendió, que si podía aprender a firmar un autógrafo sobre la toronja más grande y jugosa que encontrara, podría hacerlo en donde quisiera.

Bueno, si algo caracteriza a Angus es su excentricismo y sus métodos poco ortodoxos para la enseñanza; él es de los que le parece aburrido enseñar las cosas fundamentales y se salta lecciones pensando que aprenderás lo que hace falta en la marcha; básicamente hace que aprendas como una águila: te arroja a un precipicio antes de decirte cómo volar, esperando que despiertes tus instintos. Para prodigios musicales como Bodi parecía una forma asombrosa de enseñarle lo que a él le tomó años en perfeccionar, pero desde mi punto de vista, fuera del ámbito musical, Bodi es algo… digamos torpe para aprender.

—¿Y por eso has estado escribiendo sobre cáscara y desperdiciando fruta desde entonces?

—No, desperdiciar no; me voy a comer cada una de las toronjas que consiguió Ozzie. —Bodi se agachó y debajo de la mesa levantó dos enormes costales llenos de esas voluptuosas esferas de un color rojizo—. Aunque creo que le pediré una pata a Germur porque no creo acabármelas yo solo, ja, ja, ja.

—Estás loco perrito, ¿lo sabías? —lo regañé más divertida que seria—. ¡Esto es excesivo! Pero bueno, ¿al menos has progresado con el método para firmar como Rock-Star, patentado por Angus Scattergood?

—Je, je… pues sobre eso…

El mastín me llevó a la mesa donde había unas docenas de toronjas esparcidas y claramente entintadas, al mirarlas de cerca vi que la cáscara tenía impresa los garabatos propios de un cachorro aprendiendo a escribir, lo cual no estaba lejos de la realidad.

—Y bien perrito, dime, ¿cuál de estas esferas de vitamina C es tu mejor intento hasta ahora?

—Oh, creo que debe ser… sí, es esta, ¿qué tal?

Él me mostró lo que parecía ser una mancha de Rorschach, pues difícilmente veía ahí el nombre de Bodi, o una letra siquiera.

—¿Y bien, Darma?

—No te ofendas, pero se ve del asco.

Enseguida vi las orejas y los ánimos del perro descender.

—Eso pensé.

Tal vez Bodi tenía cientos de cosas por aprender, pero no más que yo y mi falta de tacto, así que sería mejor empezar haciendo ambas.

—Pero no te desanimes, perrito; ¡por suerte puedes contar conmigo para que te ayude a hacerte un autógrafo!

—¿De verdad? —El mastín agitó su cola y me sonrió—. ¿Harías eso por mí?

—¡Claro! ¿Para qué son los amigos?

—¡Los mejores, mejores amigos?

—Bodi…

—Oh, sí, sí, es un secreto para no encelar a Germur, claro, claro. —Hizo un ademán con su pata simulando cerrar un cierre imaginario sobre su hocico.

No era una experta en firmas, pero creo que sí podría hacer una lo bastante buena para que Bodi no tenga que estarle regalando besos a una que otra fulana.

* * *

Aprovechando que Bodi aún vive en la casa de Angus, decidí pasar la tarde en su habitación, donde le di un poco de clases de caligrafía, además de evitarle al perrito la tentación de pararse por un bocadillo a media lección, bueno, y también porque me gustaba pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con el mastín sin interrupciones de Angus o Germur.

En el escritorio de su habitación donde suele escribir canciones o partituras, Bodi se encontraba trazando con un bolígrafo su nombre en diferentes estilos, mientras yo estaba sentada a su lado, aconsejándolo. Sin embargo y pese al entusiasmo inicial, no habíamos progresado mucho.

—¿Qué tal ahora, Darma?

—Un poco mejor que la que hiciste en la toronja y con mejor letra pero… no parece un autógrafo, y menos el de una futura estrella de Rock.

—Oh vaya, ¿y qué crees que le falta?

—Bueno, como dije, no soy una experta en esto, pero creo que una firma debe ser única y difícil de replicar, algo exótica y que sea distintiva de ti.

—¿Cómo la del sr. Scattergood?

—Exactamente, algo así, ¿Aún tienes la guitarra que te autografió?

—¡Por supuesto!

Enseguida, el mastín tomó de la pared el primer regalo sincero de parte de Angus para él y al voltearla me enseñó esa inmortal firma del felino súper estrella.

—Observa Bodi: este garabato de aquí es claramente la marca de Angus, y no lo sé sólo por el nombre, pues podrían existir otros animales llamados igual que él, incluídos los fans más enfermos que se cambiaron el nombre o se lo pusieron a sus hijos en su honor…

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, pero concéntrate; el punto es que su firma destaca bastante, algunas letras son más grandes que otras y el hecho de que tenga forma de guitarra no es coincidencia, deja muy en claro su pasión por el rock y la música, ¿lo entiendes?

—Oh, creo que sí… entonces eso es lo que me falta, hacer una firma tan gloriosa como la del señor Scattergood.

—Sí, más o menos. Eso y mejorar un poco tu escritura, el palito de esa 'd' minúscula nunca toca el círculo.

—Oh, chispas.

—Je, je; además, creo que una firma luce mejor en cursiva, ¿por qué no lo intentas con letra manuscrita?

—¿Letra manus qué?

—¿No sabes qué es eso? Con razón, bueno, te voy a enseñar rápidamente cómo escribir tu nombre y luego quiero que lo intentes tú, ¿de acuerdo?

—Positivo, Darma.

El perrito me vio muy atento escribir su nombre en cursiva, me faltaba algo de práctica, pero gracias a que mamá aún ocupa esta desusada caligrafía (algo anticuada, pero en mi opinión, muy hermosa) todo el tiempo, no fue difícil hacerlo.

—Listo, ahí está.

—Wow… sí que se ve distinto, y tienes una linda letra, Darma.

—Ay, ¿tú crees? Je, je, gracias perrito, no es la gran cosa, pero bueno —reí algo apenada—. En fin, ahora inténtalo tú.

—Claro.

El mastín trató de escribir su nombre, pero los trazos le quedaron toscos y cuadrados en vez de suaves y circulares.

—¿Qué tal lo hice?

—No muy bien, casi no se parece, debes dibujarlo con más cuidado. Hazlo otra vez.

—¿Qué tal ahora?

—No, no… fíjate bien, debe ser más ovalada esta parte de la 'B', vamos, vuelve a hacerlo.

Estuvimos unos minutos más tratando de que Bodi lo hiciera bien, pero sólo consiguió progresar poco y comenzar a impacientarse.

—Darma, no puedo, es más difícil de lo que creí.

—Vamos Bodi, no es tan complicado; mira, inténtalo de nuevo, está vez yo te guío.

Mientras el mastín comenzó a dibujar de nueva cuenta, yo me puse de pie y me acerqué a él por su espalda, luego estiré el brazo y coloqué mi pata sobre la suya, me costó un poco de trabajo porque su zarpa es más grande que la mía, pero aún así pude controlar su patota para ayudarlo a escribir como yo quería.

—¿Darma, que ha…?

—Sólo pon atención como hacer el trazo, primero lo haces así, luego…

Como lo haría una maestra, le enseñé a Bodi como escribir su nombre, y aprovechando la cercanía que tenía con el perrito, repetimos el ejercicio un par de veces para que quedara claro. Al noveno intento, el mastín ya lo hacía prácticamente por su cuenta sin que yo lo dirigiera.

—¡Lo estoy haciendo Darma!

—Muy bien, cachorrito; ahora, hazlo tú solo.

Aparté mi zarpa de la de él y Bodi escribió casi perfectamente su nombre en cursiva.

—¡Eso es, ya lo tienes!

—Je, je, je.

Ambos reímos complacidos por unos segundos, pero al poco tiempo el perro se calló de pronto; al abrir los ojos para ver porque había parado, noté que sus mejillas estaban algo rojas y me miraba incómodo. Caí en cuenta de que mi pecho se apoyaba sobre su espalda y que nuestros hocicos se hallaban demasiado juntos. Ahora era yo la que invadía su espacio personal sin darme cuenta.

—Darma, —musitó el mastín—, hueles muy bien.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosas dices perrito? —contesté apurada—. ¡De-de-decir algo así es muy descortés para una chica!

—No, no me entiendes, siempre me ha gustado como hueles, —me comentó sonrojado—. pero justo ahora… cuando te recargaste en mi hombre para tomar mi pata, con tu cuerpo tan cerca del mío, detecté mucho mejor tu aroma… y es... bastante agradable… y dulce...

La nariz del perro se acercó peligrosamente a mi cuello y por alguna extraña razón, no me importó que lo hiciera; pero al sentir su tibia respiración bajo mi barbilla, me ericé y regresé a la realidad.

—¡Lo siento Bodi!

Me alejé de él de inmediato, sintiendo cierto hormigueó en el estómago, ya estábamos acostumbrados a ser más cercanos, ¿por qué me daba pena? ¿Y por qué Bodi se ruborizaba conmigo?

—Lo-lo-lo hi-hiciste muy bien, pe-pe-perrito, ahora con esa linda letra, intenta diseñar un autógrafo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cla-claro Darma.

Después de eso no hubo nada más interesante que contar, de hecho fue algo aburrido ver que el perro probara distintas formas de adornar su firma, aunque por parte de Bodi, él se veia muy entretenido dibujando distintos estilos; después de unos minutos, el mastín se volvió a frustrar y me pidió más sugerencias para su autógrafo.

—¿Por qué no intentas dibujar algo que te guste? ¿Qué te gusta mucho, Bodi?

—¡La música!

—Pues por ahí puedes comenzar a hacer algo y…

—Pero la firma del sr. Scattergood también tiene el tema de la música, y no quiero que mi firma se parezca a la de él.

—Hummm… buen punto, aunque creo que podrías hacer algo diferente, no lo descartemos aún. ¿Y qué otra cosa te gusta mucho?

—¡La comida!

—No lo dudo, pero siento que no es un tema apropiado para una estrella de Rock.

—Tienes razón, podría darme hambre y desconcentrarme.

Bodi puso un dedo en su barbilla, yo rodé los ojos. Perrito bobo.

—¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras mucho, mucho pero mucho?

El mastín se me quedó viendo unos segundos, pensativo.

—Pues a ti…

Carraspee al instante sintiendo como una sandía atorada en mi garganta, antes de morirme asfixiada por la impresión, alcancé a preguntar.

—¿¡Có-có-cómo dices!?

Santo cielo, esto… esto… ¡Ya no me estaba gustando en absoluto, de verdad!

—Bo-Bodi, en verdad no creo que…

—A ti, a Germur, al señor Scattergood, a Ozzie, a mi papá, al señor Fleetwood, a mis amigos de Montaña Nevada, ¡a todos los quiero mucho!

Uffff, cielos, yo y mi loca imaginación me jugaba trucos de nuevo.

—Oh, ya veo; pero dibujar a todos en una sola firma sería un poco complicado, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

En ese momento mi cabecita vulpina tuvo una idea al rememorar las últimas palabras de Bodi.

—Ahora que mencionas a tu hogar, ¿no dices siempre que fue la inspiración para tu primera canción con Angus, "Glorious"?

—Sí… es verdad, ¡es una gran idea Darma! —Me tomó de mis patas muy exaltado y alegre, pero su gusto duró poco— Aunque… ¿cómo dibujar una montaña en una firma?

—Ay Bodi, pues así.

Sin pensarlo, volví a recargarme sobre su espalda y tomé su pata. Encima de donde escribió su nombre en cursiva, a un lado de donde termina la "i" de Bodi, dibujé un camino de forma triangular de derecha a izquierda, que sin cerrarlo, albergaba su nombre en su interior.

—¡Oh, Darma, es perfecto, es…!

—¡Glorioso! —dijimos al unísono.

—Bueno, casi; sólo falta un punto final, o una estrella si quiere ser tan excéntrico como Angus, je, je, je.

—¿Y si mejor tres?

—¿Cómo dices?

De forma veloz, el mastín apartó su pata de la mía y tomó el bolígrafo y sin dudarlo dibujó tres estrellas alrededor de la montaña de su firma, la tercera la dibujó cerca de la i, a modo de punto final.

Y de pronto, si pensaba que la firma de Bodi no podía ser mejor, ahí estaba, un fantástico autógrafo que seguramente todos quisieran tener.

—Vaya Bodi, en verdad quedó muy bien, pero, ¿por qué tres?

—Bueno, no sé que opines, pero pensando en ustedes, esas estrellas simbolizan a las estrellas de la banda, el señor Scattergood, Germur y por supuesto, la estrella más hermosa que hizo esta firma posible. Tú. —me sonrió—. ¡Muchas gracias Darma!

—Ay, perrito, que lindo, me vas a hacer llorar —comenté muy conmovida. Bodi en verdad sabía cómo hacerme sentir apreciada— ¿Y cuál soy yo?

—La estrella cerca de la "i", la que está invertida.

—¿Y eso?

—Con los dos picos arriba, me recuerdan a tus orejitas vulpinas.

—Awww Bodi… no debiste.

—Claro que tenía que hacerlo, esta gloriosa firma no sería posible sin ti y tus consejos. Muchas… ¡hum!

Y ese fue mi momento para tomarlo por sorpresa, me arrojé a él y le di un fuerte abrazo, y enseguida, un beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias, gracias perrito, por eso te quiero tanto.

—Yo también mejor, mejor a… Darma. ¡También te quiero!

Después de un instante nos separamos algo nerviosos por el exceso de afecto, pero enseguida continuamos trabajando en las firmas, Bodi debía practicar más para que no se le olvidara hacerla. Luego de llenar varias planas, pasamos el resto de la tarde haciendo lo que Angus le sugirió y Bodi autografió dos costales de toronjas completos con la firma más gloriosa del universo, en la que yo era parte también.

* * *

2 semanas después de todo eso, la banda tuvo un nuevo concierto en el fabuloso estadio de Shanghái, esta vez unos cólicos me amenazaron con perderme esta presentación, pero ni eso fue suficiente para que hiciera una tocada monumental con Bodi, Angus y Germur ante todo los mamíferos de nuestro país que fueron a vernos. Tras 2 intensas horas ininterrumpidas de música y Rock 'n' Roll, dimos punto final al concierto, pero antes de irnos al camerino a descansar, nuestro contrato nos obligaba a otorgar unos cientos de autógrafos antes de tirar la toalla.

Los cuatro esperamos sentados frente a una enorme mesa con marcadores permanentes en pata para regalar nuestra bendita firma a los asistentes VIP del concierto. Mientras elementos de seguridad controlaban la entrada y salida de nuestros locos admiradores, Bodi tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y estaba emocionado de darle un autógrafo a su primer fan que lo solicitara, por desgracia, al ser un grupo compuesto en su mayoría por completos desconocidos en la escena musical, prácticamente todos los asistentes iban a pedir el supremo y legendario autográfo de Angus Scattergood.

Me sentí un poco mal por el cachorro, después de tanto esfuerzo había la posibilidad de que el público de Shanghái sólo tuviera ojos para Angus, pero eso no desanimó al perrito en lo más mínimo. Ya que podríamos pasar la siguiente hora sin firmar nada, decidí hablar con Bodi mientras esperábamos.

—¿Qué tal perrito? ¿Nervioso?

—Sí Darma, un poco. ¡No sé si el siguiente fan que venga pida un autógrafo para mí, o para el señor Angus, o para Germur, o para ti!

—Je, je, me encanta tu optimismo, perrito; pero guarda toda esa energía, creo que la mayoría está aquí por Angus, puede que esto tarde.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo quitarme estas ansias o miedos.

—¿Miedo, a qué?

—¿Qué tal si no les gusta mi autógrafo? ¿O que tal si lo hago mal? ¿O qué tal si viene la chica de la otra vez y me pide…?

—Hey, hey, hey; tranquilo casanova —comenté un tanto molesta, pero luego, se me ocurrió una idea—. Oye mi nervioso mejor amigo, ¿qué tal si practicas un poco conmigo?

—¿Có-có-cómo dices? ¿Practicar… contigo? —cuestionó exaltado? Pe-pe-pero yo no… no podría.

No esperando un no como respuesta, recogí mi bajo del suelo y lo puse en la mesa.

—Darma…

—Señor Bodi, soy una gran admiradora suya —imité un tono juguetón—. Me gustaría tener su autógrafo… ¡Soy su fan!

—Pero Darma… tu bajo, es sagrado para ti, yo no…

—Vamos perrito, me gustaría tomar tu primera vez… rayos, eso sonó feo, quiero decir, me gustaría ser la primera a la que le regales un autógrafo, sería un gran honor.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto, hazlo aquí, en la parte blanca para que se vea tu preciosa firma.

Muy emocionado, el mastín tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y, con gran velocidad y agilidad, trazó esa hermosa firma suya que diseñamos juntos. Al final, dibujó con calma la estrella final que me representa y recordé porque la marcaba de cabeza. Me seguía pareciendo un lindo detalle.

—Muchas gracias Bodi, ¡te quedó preciosa! —Le comenté fascinada —. Espero que este sea el primero de muchos.

—Muchas gracias a ti por enseñarme y dejar que mi firma esté contigo siempre.

Nos dedicamos una gran sonrisa mutua y deseé que esa sensación nunca terminara, por desgracia, tuvimos que separar la vista cuando un sonido nos sacó de nuestro mágico momento.

—¡Hola Bodi! Por fin me tocó pasar de nuevo contigo, ¿me recuerdas?

Una irritante voz femenina le habló al perro con mucha confianza, cuando la miré de cerca entre la oscuridad y las luces de neón, pude ver a una lince que para llamar nuestra atención había azotado sus anormales y obscenamente grandes pechos sobre la mesa.

—¡Ho-hola señorita! —le respondió Bodi muy alegre a esa tipa—. Yo no… lo lamento, sé que nos vimos en el otro concierto pero no recuerdo su nombre.

—Ay, no hay problema, corazón —masculló en un horrendo y lastimero tono agudo—. Me alegra que me recuerdes a mí y a mis amigas; ja, ja, ja. —Rió con una chocante risita mientras que su pecho balanceaba a esos enormes sacos de carne suyos que atraía la atención de todos los macho lujuriosos, incluyendo a Bodi, que sólo reía nervioso hipnotizado por el espectáculo impúdico enfrente de él—. Me llamó Miyu, pero tú puedes llamarme como quieras, corazón.

—Oye gatita —contesté furiosa golpeando la mesa— No quiero interrumpir su dulce plática, pero tenemos muchos fans esperando su turno y…

—Oh, sí, sí, lo siento, comprendo Bodi. Me encantaría darte un beso, pero esta vez, si pudiera ser en otro lugar un poco más… privado… —mencionó con los ojos de una verdadera gata desvergonzada.

—Este… yo no… —balbuceó el idiota de Bodi.

—¡Lo siento 'corazón', pero nada de besos, abrazos y muestras de afecto intensas! Lo dice nuestro contrato, lo dice él, ¡y lo digo yo! —amenacé a esa lince de grandes atributos.

—Ash, ¿y quién eres tú? ¿Su novia? —cuestionó con sarcasmo.

La pregunta me hizo descomponer la cara y me puso roja de coraje.

—¡No, no lo soy, pero a él no le…!

—Darma tiene razón Miyu —interrumpió el perro parando nuestra discusión—. La otra vez hubo un problema con eso de los besos, muchas admiradoras y admiradores quisieron hacer eso al señor Scattergood, y como él odia las muestra de afecto, nos prohibió hacerlo.

—Oh, entiendo Bodi, rayos… —susurró con tristeza la tipeja esa.

—Pero no te pongas triste, Miyu; si quieres puedo darte un autógrafo, ¡ya aprendí como hacerlo!

—¿De verdad? ¡Ay, gracias perrito! ¡Por eso eres mi nuevo ídolo!

Rayos, esta chica no me daba buena espina, pero si sólo quería un autógrafo de Bodi, daba igual.

—Bien niña —farfullé malhumorada—, saca tu libreta, poster o lo que quieres que te firme y deja pasar al siguiente…

Sin que acabará de terminar, la impúdica lince se levantó la blusa y exhibió ante nosotros sus grandes senos que cayeron enseguida por efecto de la gravedad. Miré llena de rabia y envidia como la gata llenó la copa D de un sostén rosado, al mismo tiempo que noté como todos los macho miraron el pervertido espectáculo, ¡hasta Angus bajo sus gafas para admirar mejor a esa… a esa… lince sobrealimentada!

—¿Me firmas una bubi, nyaaa? —preguntó esa maldita exhibicionista cerrando un ojo, sacando la lengua y actuando como toda una hija de su gatuna madre.

—Yo… yo… yo no… —Bodi tragó saliva nerviosos, pero sí, le estaba viendo toda la fruta a esa fruta gata.

—Por favor, muero por enseñarle esto a mis amigos, anda… ¿sííííííííííííí?

Esa… esa… esa maldita felina de grandes toronjas estaba pervirtiendo a mi Bo… un momento… ¿¡To-to-toronjas!? En ese momento tuve una epifanía: Bodi conoció a esa misma tipa en el concierto pasado, Angus le sugirió que practicara su firma sobre toronjas, cuando me ofrecí a que practicara su primera firma en mí, el mastín me miró nervioso, ¡de seguro se desanimó cuando vio mi casi inexistente pecho! Y de seguro no lo hizo porque no puedo llenar mi brassier como el de esa exhibicionista! ¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOODI!

Cuando terminé de resolver el misterio, Bodi estaba sosteniendo uno de sus desagradables y obscenamente grandes sacos de carne con una pata y con la otra terminaba de escribir su firma, dibujando la última estrella, mientras la tipa ponía cara de la ramera que era, disfrutando cada momento de las suaves y afelpadas patas de Bodi.

—¡Lo hice Darma! —comentó el perro como un idiota feliz—. ¡Pude dibujar un autógrafo, y todo gracias a…!

No soporté más y le solté una cachetada.

—¡Bodi, eres un… idiota! —le grité muy furiosa, me paré de mi silla y me di la vuelta indignada, pero me detuvo las risas fastidiosas de Germur y Angus. Hablando de ese gato persa, recordé que él le dio a Bodi la idea de las toronjas, así que me acerqué a su lugar y le di un manotazo en la nuca que le sacó los lentes. —¡Esto es por enseñarle cochinadas y pervertir a Bodi!— y al ver que la cabra reía como una, le di otro a Germur, lo que provocó que tirara sus papas fritas.

—¡Ay! Pero Darma… ¿y yo que hice?

—¡Por reírte y por mirarle los pechos, degenerado! ¡Todos lo son!

Me fui echando chispas de ahí, maldiciendo a esos tres machos y a esa lince sobrealimentada que se creen mucho con sus grandes y jugosas toronjas.

—¡Estúpido Bodi! —bramé furiosa mientras abandonaba la sala de autógrafos llena de rabia.

Luego me dirigí al tocador a buscar algo para limpiar su estúpido autógrafo pervertido de mi bello bajo, pero a medio camino, una mullida barrera impactó contra mi cara y me impidió entrar al baño de chicas.

—¿Qué cara…?

—Oh, lo lamento, no te vi, cora… ¿¡Darma!? ¿¡Eres tú Darma, la bajista!?

—¿Qué, pero cómo lo…? Sí, claro soy yooooo… ¡dulces moras!

Abrí los ojos y me topé con una perrita poodle de pelaje blanco y con un moño rojo en su cabeza, sin embargo su cualidad más sobresaliente eran un enorme par de melones que apenas cubrían su ajustada blusa con un estampado de nuestra banda.

—¡Tiene que ser una fruta broma! —grité histérica en mis pensamientos al ver el par de magumbos que esa perra cargaba… ¿Por qué todas las chicas tenía más busto que yo? ¿¡Por qué!?

—¡Genial! Me preguntaba si podrías darme un autógrafo…

—¡Ah, no, eso sí que no! ¡Si quieres un autógrafo de Bodi o de cualquiera de esos pervertidos, ve y fórmate como…!

—¡No, no, no! No quiero un autógrafo de ellos, quiero uno tuyo Darma, ¡soy tu fan!

Me quedé boquiabierta al instante.

—¿Di-di-di-disculpa?

Pese a la furia que corría por mis venas, cuando descubrí que tenía alguien que quería un autógrafo mío y además era mi fan, se me iluminaron los ojos. Pensé que tomaría años antes de que alguien me reconociera o pidiera que le firmara algo. Borré toda muestra de enfado de mi rostro y le sonreí como quinceañera.

—En ese caso, será un placer. ¿Cómo te llamas y que quieres que te firme, querida? —junte ambas palmas y cerré los ojos con júbilo.

—Me llamó Fay, y me gustaría que me firmaras… ¡éstas!

Abrí los ojos sólo para un presenciar un Déjà vu frente a mis narices. La perra super agraciada se levantó su remera y dejó al descubierto sus colosales e inconcebibles senos.

¿Alguien ha visto la serie Aggretsuko? Porque lo que sentía en ese momento no se comparaba con lo que la protagonista, Retsuko, experimenta en todos los capítulos juntos. Saqué el marcador permanente de la bolsa de mi hoodie y tomé a mi objetivo con suma agresividad.

—Auch, auch… con cuidado… son suaves… pero me lasti… ¡auch! —chillaba la poodle entrecortadamente.

—Para... mi... amiga… ¿Cómo dices que te llamas, querida? —le pregunté mientras escribía con furia sobre el pelaje destapado de su amplio busto.

—Fay… pero no… quiero una dedicatoria… sólo tu… tu… ¡ayyyyy!

—Lo… siento… Fay… pero… nunca… nunca… nunca… ¡había firmado unas bubis antes!

Con un potente grito mental, terminé de autografiar esas malditas ubres, luego de despedirme y disculparme por la brusquedad, entré al baño de hembras con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Qué suaves y esponjosas! —sollocé con pura envidia.

En definitiva, desde ese día, odio los autógrafos. Pero no tanto como las toronjas… y los melones, ¡y toda fruta que sea más grande que mis moritas! Sin embargo, por si se lo preguntan, aún conservo la singular firma de Bodi en mi bajo, pues después de pensarlo con detenimiento, simplemente fue otro malentendido de la inocencia e ingenuidad de ese torpe mastín y de mi suerte de terminar en estos enredos; con esto en mente, me di cuenta que sin importar que la firma de Bodi termine en un póster o en las bubis de una loca degenerada, nada ni nadie, en especial ninguna vaca o hembra dotada, va quitarme el gusto y satisfacción de ser esa tercera estrellita en su firma ni de ser la primera en tener su autógrafo.

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor:**_

* * *

 _Me doy asco a mí mismo por escribir esta estupidez… ¿qué dice el público bonito? En fin, aquí está, después de mil años un nuevo fic de Rock Dog que prometí hace tiempo; si tarde mucho, es porque me bajó un poco mi amor por este fandom muerto y porque la idea pasó muchas veces por mi cabeza, pero no supe cómo ejecutarla bien hasta ahora. Me disculpo si no es lo que esperaban o si fue muy pervertida para su gusto, pero esta idea de los autógrafos y los sacos de carne, que diga, las toronjas, me atormentan desde hace mucho, pero al fin purgué a esos demonios. Pobre Darma, perdóname corazón, yo te amo con todo y tus moritas, digo, digo, con todo y tu carácter explosivo, ¿ustedes no?_

 _En fin, eso sería todo, me gustaría decirles que hay más historias mías de Rock Dog planeadas a futuro, pero les mentiría. Aunque tengo tres ideas atoradas de este fandom en mi mente: un short fic humorístico y estúpido como este, un lemon y un fic sombrío de un tema polémico; lastimosamente, mi cabeza es una maraña y no he podido desarrollar ninguna idea satisfactoriamente, por lo que no esperen mucho de mi parte con Darma, Bodi y sus dotados amigos; pero si tengo bloqueos de mis otros fandoms, como el que provocó que terminará este cochino fic, quizás publique alguno. Pero repito, no se hagan muchas ilusiones._

 _Oh, y como curiosidad, puede que no muchos lo noten pero en este fic hubo dos personajes invitadas de otra serie, no son ni de Rock Dog ni OC's míos. Me refiero a la lince **Miyu** y la perrita **Fay** , ambas chicas son personajes de la saga **Star Fox** que aparecen en el juego cancelado (pero hace poco revivido por Nintendo en el SNES Mini) Star Fox 2 para el Super Nintendo. La razón para ponerlas a llenar ese particular papel en el fic, es porque al hacer una sana investigación en Internet del origen de estas preciosas chicas, me tope con fanart que… exageraba ciertos atributos de ellas. No les recomiendo buscar fanart de ellas, sobre todo si están en el trabajo o en la escuela. Por favor, no lo hagan, ¡no se hagan furros, se los suplico! (Aunque hay una que otra imagen como la que me inspiró que están... grrrrr... )_

* * *

 ** _Basura Legal:_**

* * *

 _Esta historia es ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

 _ **Rock Dog** y los personajes usados en este fanfic pertenece a **Mandoo Pictures, Huayi Brothers** y sus respectivos dueños. La historia fue redactada con fines de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Los personajes **Miyu y Fay** de **Star Fox 2** pertenecen a **Nintendo**. Usadas sólo como ambientación en el fanfic. Las proporciones reflejadas aquí pueden no coincidir a las mostradas en el canon._

 _Historia creada por su servidor, **Janyo o Kirby_Hanyou** y redactada sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Todos los derechos (e izquierdos) reservados._

 _ **Créditos:** El arte de la portada pertenece a **WolFirry**._

* * *

 _Pero bueno, como sea, muchas gracias por leer este ficucho, si les gustó no olviden dejarme sus votos o algún comentario, adoro leer las cosas que me ponen y responderlas; si no, no hay problema, saber que aún hay lectores vivos de este fandom que disfrutaron la lectura, es suficiente para mí._

 _Gracias por su atención, hasta la siguiente historia, nos estamos leyendo. Y como dicen en China, ¡Arrivederci!_


End file.
